


You Are In Love

by heybriannamay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Song fic, Taylor Swift Lyrics, i guess, in general, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybriannamay/pseuds/heybriannamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I saw a prompt on Tumblr saying that someone wanted a fic based off the Taylor Swift song 'You are in love' and I thought 'hey I know that song so why the hell not.' So yeah. Sorry. It's short and probably terrible because it isnt beta read and I just wrote it in one go but oh well. If you're the person that wrote that they wanted the fic, I hope this is okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

The first time Cas met Dean was during the summer break between high school and college. The night they met was a blur, too dark room, too loud noise surrounding them as they sat on a couch in the corner of someone’s basement. Looking back years from now they couldn't tell you who’s house it was or what they talked about, but dean could tell you just how the dim lights made Cas’s eyes look like they were a bay at night and Cas could go on and on about how Dean’s voice sounded when he leaned in to talk to him over the noise of yet another end of year party. For the rest of the night, just the two of them was it for Cas, who completely forgot about everyone else in the room. Dean was enough.

They continued to see each other after that night. The long summer stretched on, heat causing an itch just below their skin as they sat in the purgatory between school and college. No longer kids but not yet adults the two of them passed time sitting on the hood of Dean’s car, telling stories about their past as Dean told jokes that went over Cas’s head. There were the moment though. When Cas caught Dean saying a soft word or looking at him sideways when they past the blistering nights sitting side by side, praying for a breeze. It was these moment that Cas lived for. It wasn't longing that he felt though. It was contentment. Cas knew that Dean felt what he felt. For now, it was enough. 

The summer continued in the same way, late night drives talking about what the future could hold for the two of them, catching up on the years they missed over late night diner coffee and bad drive in movies. There were more small touches. A hand brush here and a shoulder bump there. Dean always smiled his small, Cas only smile. It was enough.

If there were any worries in Cas’s mind that college would change what they had, after a week he could forget all of them. While the late night drives were replaced with sitting side by side in the library, studying for exams and reading over each other’s papers and the lazy coffee stops became a quick gulp of espresso shots while running between classes and work, it was still there. The heat of the summer was long gone but the buzzing under Cas’s skin was as strong as ever. Dean never said anything, but the looks never stops and when they sat side by side after their late night cram sessions, Cas knew, and it was enough.

As the weather cooled down, their friendship heated up. Lingering glances became lingering touches and shoulder bumping became chaste kisses. While everything changed between them, to Cas it felt like nothing had. It was so natural that every rule and wall Cas had set up to protect himself came falling down. Dean never pushed, for anything. They spent their nights curled up on one of their couches, roommates forgotten about as Cas curled into Deans shirt that would inevitably end up in Cas’s draw by the end of the week and he felt content. This was enough.

From there, things progressed in the natural way. Holding hands through mittens as they ran to class, kissing in café doorways as the ran in from the snow falling outside, fighting and yelling, exhausted from long days and coming home to messes and equally exhausted friends passed out on the couch. These followed by shy glances and long make up talks. They never put a label on what they had though. It was just Dean&Cas, it was enough. 

One day, almost a year after they first met, they were laying on Dean’s bed. Cas was resting on his chest and he felt that same buzz and contentment that always rushed over him during these moments with Dean. The silence between them was broken when Dean touched Cas’s arm, causing him to turn his head to face him and simply said ‘You’re my best friend.’ He then kissed him and that was it for Cas. A dam burst in him and he just knew. Dean felt it too and like always, no words were needed. Cas could never get enough of this.


End file.
